It's Just As Fun Alone
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Santana is bored at home one evening so has a little fun alone thanks to a few naughty pics. One-shot smut, please R&R. Enjoy.


**Hey, so I got bored on the train back from the hospital and for some reason decided to write a little smut, sorry to the man who sat next to me trying to read it over my shoulder. But that is all this is, just pure pure smut. Please review so I know whether my writing is any good, but most of all, enjoy ;)**

**Gx**

It's just as fun alone.

-Santanas P.O.V-

It was late on a Friday night and I was messaging Britt online while in bed, my parents were away on some business trip to England, and my little sister was staying at her friends for the night, so I was home alone and oh so bored.

**San: ~I'm lonely and bored Britt, I miss you I wish I could see you~**

I messaged her. It was true, even though I had only seen her a few hours ago at Cheerios practice, but recently I had just wanted to be with her even more. Wanky I know. It had taken her a while but eventually she messaged me back.

**Britt: ~Really? I'm sorry I can't get there, I need to watch Tubbington, he has been stealing my pencils again. But perhaps I could still let you see me ;)~ -1 Attachment-**

_Huh? What is that girl playing at?_

I opened the attatchment and nearly fell off of the bed with shock, and shamefully I also felt a dampness between my legs. She had sent me a picture. Of herself. On her bed. Naked. Another one came through almost immediately after.

**Britt: ~Thinking of you ;)~ -1 Attachment- **

_Fuck Britt. What now?_

I had opened it and again I almost fell of the bed. In this picture she had her legs wide open, her hand between her legs, her hand covering her mound and two fingers disappearing into her soaking wet entrance. Her back was pressed against the headboard, her hair splayed out behind her, she was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were closed tight.

_Jesus-christ-and-dear-mother-of-god-and-anyone-else-who-is-fucking-listening-holy-mother-fricking-cow-sheep-hybrid._

Another message.

**Britt: ~Aren't you thinking of me too Sanny? :(~**

Knowing what she wanted, I quickly pulled off my tank top and sweats so I was in my underwear, I took off my bra and teased my nipples as I stared at the picture. I took off my ruined panties and sat on my bed, legs open and gently rubbing my clit, growing wetter by the second. I set a timer on my laptop webcam and I sent the picture to Britt.

**San: ~I'm always thinking of you Britt-Britt~ -1 Attachment-**

I opened the picture of her again and stared at it, still gently rubbing myself. I first looked at her face, I pictured the lust in her eyes and moaned softly. I slowly moved my hand lower circling my entrance, my other hand alternating between pinching my nipples and massaging my breasts.

**Britt: ~Are you fucking yourself thinking of me Sanny?~**

I moaned louder and entered myself with one finger, still teasing.

**Britt: ~Are you staring at the picture? Are you imagining your fingers are mine? You're gonna come so hard Sanny.~**

I added a second finger and gasped, I rubbed circles on my clit as I slowly drew in and out of my soaking pussy.

**Britt: ~Fuck yourself San. Harder Sanny. You're my bitch. Come for me San.~**

_Fuck, I loved it when she talked dirty._

I closed my eyes as I felt the pressure building in my abdomen. I went a little harder as I drew closer to my orgasm. There were no more messages and I was soon writhing and moaning into the empty house. I was thinking of Britt, of how her long slender fingers had disappeared inside her, how her wetness glistened, I thought of how sexy she looked, I remembered how fucking amazing she tasted. It was enough to finally push me over the edge to one of my most powerful self-given orgasms. My whole body shook as I screamed her name. I lay there for a few seconds, still inside myself as I tried to get my energy back.

'Wow.' I heard a voice say and I snapped my eyes open. Brittany stood before me. 'That was so. Fucking. Hot.' She said crawling over to me on my bed. She took my wrist and pulled my fingers out bringing them to her lips and softly sucking off my juices, eliciting a moan from me. She kissed my fingers, eyes never leaving my own.

'W-what are you doing here?' I finally stuttered out.

'That picture was so hot, and once I imagined you touching yourself I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to see it. I tell you it was so much better than I could ever have imagined.' She leant in and kissed me deeply. Hands wandering almost immediately and soon we were both naked and touching.

It's fun alone, but way better with one Brittany S. Pierce.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**Sorry needed to get that out of my system, have a good day. :)**


End file.
